cakerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Power
Power & Tech (PT) is a privately run mobile military force created with the intention of taking control of sources of power and technology that will allow the organisation to further their own power and profit whilst aiding them in creating their own independant nation. Background and Motive PT is the primary organisation in the city of Technotropolis, the capital and only city of PT's nation. Most of the funds for PT came from other businesses within Technotropolis which were taxed specifically for the purpose. Most of these businesses have since reclaimed this money from PT through compensation from PT's own profits or through contracts for equipment and machinery. PT was formed by a series of social outcasts from other parts of the world that wished to live in a society where magic (or equivilents) were not the main source of power or governing factor. They started out as mercenaries and bounty hunters and gradually grew into a small armed force. As they grew into a small armed force they rallied others who also shared their vision. They continued to grow until families were beginning to form within the enterprise and it was decided that the time was right for their utopian nation to be formed since they had created a sufficient amount of money to fund the creation of a city. Technotropolis was created. The city started small but steadily increased in size as its military continued to find more materials and profit. PT's purpose is simply to continue funding Technotropolis' development whilst keeping it safe from invasion. Since PT, although sophisticated, simply is not big enough to rival most nations armed forces they employ spying and covert operations to eliminate figures who may threaten Technotropolis. Operations and tactics PT is mainly a mobile military. It is transported to where it is needed and, upon arrival, sets up field bases where equipment and personel are kept and maintained. PT is capable of setting up at sea using its aircraft carriers and frigates, on land using mobile bases of operation and can deploy by air using large cargo aircraft. Most of these are employed with stealth in mind since PT likes to maintain a low profile. From these forward bases of operation equipment and personel are deployed to tackle any situations PT might have. Typical missions that PT is deployed for are capture missions. These missions may involve capturing a valuable piece of equipment that could advance Technotropolis' development or maybe a person with information that is considered valuable by the company and its subsidiaries. These VIPs often plan on invading Technotropolis or know about machinery that is considered of high value to PT. Either way they are captured, usually through covert means, and returned to Technotropolis or forward bases of operation for questioning. PT is oftened summoned for pre-emtive strikes against other military organisations that plan on ambushing PT, their city or other assets that are of value. Using small strike forces, PT attempts to deal with these quickly either by ambushing the target whilst they are on the move or by attacking their base of operations. Assassinations are also handled by PT since it has expert departments that specialise in the discreet. Most of the targets that are chosen for these missions pose a threat to PT and its city. Although PT mainly works for its city now it is still available to hire in small numbers for a very high price. Mercenary forces and bounty hunters may be contracted through these means. Equipment and Weaponry PT and Technotropolis in general are very much in favour of computers and see them as a means to reduce peoples workload whilst increasing efficiency. As such most of PT's equipment is computer operated in some way. Since it is mainly a military force it employs a wide array of firearms ranging from small slug firing weapons to rocket launchers and missiles. Most of the slug firers are assault rifles or sub-machine guns with the capacity for rapid fire. As a soldiers moves up the ranks they get more specialised equipment made available to them such as grenade launchers and multi-barreled electric gatling-guns. Jet packs are also an option for high ranking mercenaries. Most PT members carry a handgun with them whether they are office workers, managers, field operatives or soldiers. Energy weapons are employed in small numbers by PT however the technology is still a relatively recent addition to their arsenal and thus has a few bugs to iron out. These are typically mounted onto large vehicles such as tanks and mechs although it is not unheard of for them to be mounted to naval vessels and aircraft. Handheld versions also exist in incredibly tiny numbers but these are typically only given to its best mercenary talent and officers. The energy weapons used by these high ranking individuals are often the sole example of that weapon in existance and are often prototypes being tested in the field by them. As a mobile force vehicles are a crucial part to PT's operations. Most of these are small, fast moving vehicles that rely on agility and stealth to stay out of harms way but a few heavy weapons vehicles are also operated by them. Typical ground vehicles run by them are motorcycles, small reconnaissance vehicles, wheeled and half-track trucks, small mechs and light tanks. Less common ground vehicles used by PT are artillery pieces (both shell and rocket artillery are used), medium and heavy tanks, sub-terrain tanks and energy weapon platforms. These are typically put into operation as a last resort when usual tactics have failed or would not have worked. The private navy operated by PT is almost uniquely used for transporting other units. As such most of the vessels operated by them are aircraft carriers and landing craft. These are defended by submarines and frigates. Smaller gunboats are also used to prevent smallers enemy units from slipping past the larger vessels. Hovercrafts are a favourite of PT commanders for beach landings due to their amphibious nature. PT submarines come in several types. The main type of submarine used by them are strictly intercepting vessels for naval combat with little or no ability to attack airborne attackers. Submarines equipped with anti-air facilities and cruise missiles are employed for surface attacks. Rare sub types include submarine aircraft carriers and subermersible battleships both of which are typically only operated on night missions. Aircraft are vital for PT's operations. They are typically used for transporting personel and equipment to the field, extracting prisoners and wounded as well as for attacking enemy armour and aircraft. Helicopters are a very popular tool for commanders since they are the indispensable swiss army knife of modern war. PT operate them in all sizes and configurations, making them extremely versatile. Big quad-rotor helicopters are amongst some of the air vehicles that can be used to deploy the nessecary components that make up forward command bases which are so vital to PT operations. Troop and personel transport, heavy lifting, ground attack, medivac, anti-ship roles, anti-sub warfare and recon are just some of the roles that helicopters fulfil within PT. Most of the helicopters run by them are specifically built with stealth in mind and their pilots are trained to take advantage of surrounding terrain and obstacles to conceal their positions. Jets play a lesser part in PT's work although, much like their rotary winged counterparts, they come in many variants. Some are Vtol capable, most are designed to be stealthy and all the smaller jets are capable of supersonic flight. They are used for air superiority, ground attack, cargo transport and as spy planes. Large cargo planes are also used for the deployment of bases. Experimental aircraft using anti-gravity to lift them are presently being field tested by PT. The technology is new and an application for them has not yet been found. The technology at present is also very expensive and offers little in the way of safety in the event of mechanic failure. As such its operation is limited to a few units. All armour including vehicle armour and personel armour is either ceramic or made from composite materials. Most PT units have excellent ballistics and incendiary resistance. The armour is also virtually stab-proof. Organisation As a company, PT divides into several branches some of which are concerned with the management side, some with the military side and some which are strictly devoted to research and development. *Management - This part of the company deals with the finance and administration. They are the main point of control within PT since they decide what the military component does and commission the research and development department's projects. The only part of the company that they have very little control over is the bounty hunter department. It is also in charge of creating contracts with other companies within Technotropolis that manufacture and provide PT's equipment, vehicles and weapons since PT, at present, does not manufacture these itself. *Military - This department oversees all of the military operations using PT's main army. Once they have been commissioned by the managerial department it is left to the Generals and commanding officers to decide what tactics will be employed to complete the mission with minimum risk to the company's personel and civilians whilst maximizing profit and intelligence. *Bounty Hunters - This department is self contained within the company and takes few orders from the managerial department although most of its equipments is funded by them. The bounty hunters themselves however are in charge of what contracts they accept and what means they use to accomplish their missions. The only laws enforced by the managerial department is that no bounty may be made on a citizen of Technotropolis and only a certain amount of funding can be used for assistance by the main military. Since most of the bounty hunters have been working for a long time and the pay is typically good, they seldom ever require this support. *Research and Development (R&D) - This department is mainly concerns itself with projects for the military since most civilian R&D is done by other companies, although it does occasionally find itself working on civilian projects. Its military projects are things such as energy weapons, anti-gravity and chemical/bio-warfare since other companies are not equipped to work on these. The energy weapons and anti-gravity projects are usually attempts to make the technology cheaper to develop and run. Improvements to safety are also worked on here since energy weapons have a nasty tendency to overheat and burn their users whilst anti-gravity units just plummet to the floor in the event of engine failures, which are still quite common. The chemical warfare department is quite small and is mainly commissioned to develop sleeping gases and poison weapons for assassins. The bio-weapons division however is pretty big. PT has spent a huge amount of its profit trying to develop supersoldiers. Other projects run by the bio-warfare division are things like monstrous war creature development. Due to the unpredictable nature of the science used, more often than not, the supersoldiers suffer from genetic mix ups with the war creatures and end up becoming hybrids. Despite technically being deemed failures by the scientists they are pressed into action by the military and are deployed in battle. Category:Organizations